There has been proposed a related-art information processing apparatus that executes a plurality of applications. In the related-art information processing apparatus, a “validating function” is included in each of a plurality of certificates that is stored by the information processing apparatus. For each of the applications, an execution of the application is controlled based on the “validating function” included in the certificate that is designated to be used for executing the application.